Bowie Knife
The Bowie Knife is a special knife which can be bought for 3000 points off the wall in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", and Shangri-La. It is larger and wider than the standard combat knife in Call of Duty: World at War (or any other Call of Duty game so far). Its first appearance was in the Map Pack 3 trailer. It increases Knife damage from 150 to 1150 (1000 in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops), making it a one-hit-kill for zombies from Round 1 to Round 11 (Round 9 for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops), and through round 12 for Crawler zombies. It is a one-hit-kill to Hellhounds all the way up until the third Hellhound round. If equipped with a Pack-A-Punched Ballistic Knife, it will kill normal Zombies to Round 13, Crawler zombies to round 17 and Hellhounds until the fourth Hellhound round. One interesting thing to note is that in Call of Duty: World at War, the Bowie Knife will never be lost, even if the player completely dies, the knife will still be in the player's possession upon respawning, making this the only weapon kept after death. However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is lost and must be bought again. It is better than the starting knife as the player's melee will become more powerful, however, sometimes the player may not get it before it loses its one-hit-kill status, making it somewhat of a waste of 3000 points. The Bowie Knife does not return in Ascension and Call of the Dead due to its replacement for a new melee weapon, the Sickle. However the Bowie Knife does return in Shangri-La. Appearance The Bowie Knife is very large, possibly one foot in length (by comparison to other weapons bought off the wall), and is anywhere from 3 to 5 inches deep (until the curve). Most likely made of cold steel or iron, shined and a light grayish tint. The Bowie Knife also has a large hand guard, with brass knuckles wrapped around it (this is known as a "skullbuster" grip). Locations *'Der Riese' - Opposite of the big door leading to Teleporter Z-C. *'Kino der Toten' - In the area to the left of the main doors, to the right of Juggernog. *'"Five"' - In the lab room on the left hand side when the player comes out of the elevator. *'Shangri-La' - In the power room, right of the initial Mystery Box respawn point. Trophy/Achievement There is a trophy/achievement for killing 40 zombies with this knife in one game on Der Riese, called "40 Knives", which is worth 25 gamerscore on the Xbox 360, or a Bronze Trophy on the PlayStation 3. Bowie_Knife_Knifing_Animation.png|Knifing animation Bowie_Knife_Lunge.png|Lunging with the Bowie Knife Ballistic_Knife_Bowie_Knife_Reloading_BO.png|Note the the imperfection of the Bowie when reloading the Ballistic knife Bowie.jpg|The Bowie knife in Der Riese. IBowie.png|Bowie knife in the iPhone app. Bowie Knife.png|Bowie knife in Shangri-La. Notice Stamin-Up in the background Bowieknife CallOfTheDead.png|The Bowie Knife on Call of the Dead, achieved on PC with console commands. Trivia *This is the first weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series that players can switch with their knife. *Upon buying the Bowie knife, the character examines and comments on it before holstering it, leaving the player vulnerable to any zombies close to them. *In the game files, the knife is treated as a perk, however the achievement "Perkaholics Anonymous" can be unlocked even when in possession of the Bowie Knife and the player doesn't lose it upon death. *When the Bowie Knife is used, a sound of metal being sharpened is heard. *The Bowie Knife seems to have blood stains on it, even before any use. *Occasionally, on the Wii, it's impossible to buy the Bowie Knife off the wall after a player has bought it. *The Bowie Knife in third person has the same size as a machete. This can be seen if the player uses the Ballistic Knife with a bought Bowie Knife as a different player looks at that player's character model. *On the Wii version of Kino der Toten, the big teddy bear in Samantha's zombiefied room is holding a massive Bowie Knife. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Knives Category:Melee weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons